yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number
| romaji = Nanbāzu | trans = Numbers | en_manga = No. | zh_name = No. | fr_name = Numéro | de_name = Nummer | it_name = Numero | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Neombeojeu | ko_trans = Numbers | pt_name = Número | es_name = Número | sets = * Generation Force * Photon Shockwave * Order of Chaos * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 2 promotional card * Galactic Overlord * Return of the Duelist * Abyss Rising * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 3 promotional card * Cosmo Blazer * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 4 promotional card * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 5 promotional card * Legacy of the Valiant * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 6 promotional card * Primal Origin * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 7 promotional card * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 8 promotional card | tcg = * Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz * Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony * Star Pack 2013 * Zexal Collection Tin * Super Starter: V for Victory * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * Number Hunters * Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series 2013 Prize Card * Star Pack 2014 * Premium Gold * Duelist Alliance * Dragons of Legend * The New Challengers * Secrets of Eternity * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Crossed Souls * Weekly Shonen Jump July 2016 membership promotional card * Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series 2016 Prize Card * Duelist Saga * Maximum Crisis Special Edition * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * 2017 Mega-Tins * Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series 2017 prize card * Circuit Break * Duel Power * Dark Neostorm * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge | ocg = * V Jump June 2011 promotional card * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2011, Issue 35–36 promotional card * The Valuable Book 14 promotional cards * V Jump October 2011 promotional card * Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! * Duelist Pack: Yuma * V Jump Edition 6 * Duelist Box 2012 * Duel Terminal - Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! * V Jump April 2012 promotional card * Starter Deck 2012 * V Jump June 2012 promotional card * Numbers Guide promotional card * V Jump Edition 7 * The Valuable Book 15 promotional cards * Duelist Pack: Kite * V Jump February 2013 promotional card * V Jump March 2013 promotional card * Starter Deck 2013 * Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack * Numbers Guide 2 promotional card * Collectors Pack: ZEXAL Version * The Valuable Book 16 promotional cards * Duelist Pack: Yuma 2: Gogogo & Dododo * Duelist Pack: Kastle Siblings * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2014, Issue 3 promotional card * V Jump Edition 10 * Gold Series 2014 * Duel Starter Deck * Master Guide 4 promotional cards * Premium Pack 16 * Numbers Guide 3 promotional card * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Legend Version * Starter Pack Volume 2 * Secrets of Eternity * The Rarity Collection * Premium Pack 17 * 20th Legendary Collection * The Valuable Book 18 promotional cards * Gold Pack 2016 * Premium Pack 18 * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Flash Version * Jump Victory Carnival 2016 - Promotion Pack * Dimension Box Limited Edition * The Valuable Book 19 promotional cards * Premium Pack 19 * Collectors Pack 2017 * Tournament Pack 2018 Vol.1 * Rarity Collection 20th Anniversary Edition * Premium Pack 20 * Collectors Pack 2018 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Chips * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 * Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.4 * 20th Anniversary Duelist Box * Tournament Pack 2019 Vol.1 * 20th Secret Rare Special Pack * Premium Pack 2019 * Tournament Pack 2019 Vol.2 * Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.5 * Collection Pack: Duelist of Revolution Version‎ * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 5 * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 6 * Legendary Gold Box | china = Starter Pack Volume 3 | korea = * X-Saber: Special Edition * Starter Deck 2012: Special Edition * Premium Pack Vol.7 * Duelist Card Playmat * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.1 * Premium Pack Vol.8 * Structure Deck: The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent Special Set * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.1 * Structure Deck: Cyber Dragon Revolution Deluxe Edition * Premium Pack Vol.9 * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.4 * Extra Pack: Knights of Order * Numbers' Binder * Premium Pack Vol.10 * Extra Pack 2015 * Premium Pack Vol.11 * Premium Pack Vol.12 * Advanced Event Pack 2018 Vol.1 * Premium Pack Vol.13 * Premium Pack Vol.14 1st Wave | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures }} "Number" (Japanese: Nanbāzu, "Numbers") is an archetype of Xyz Monsters that are the focus of the story in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and manga. Each "Number" monster has a corresponding natural number included at the start of its name after "Number" (and occasionally a letter, such as C). "Number Wall" and "Numbers Overlay Boost" are not "Number" cards because they do not have 「 」 in their Japanese names. In the anime and manga, there are three basic "Number" monster variants: Emperor's Key "Numbers" (monsters with numbers from 1 to 100), "Over-Hundred Numbers" (monsters with numbers from 101 to 107 that are not pieces of Astral's memory, but instead are the signature cards of the Seven Barian Emperors), and "Barian Numbers" (fake monsters created by Don Thousand). As of May 17, 2019, all 100 original "Numbers" have been revealed by name. 18 "Chaos" versions (Number C), 2 "Shining" versions (Number S), and 3 different versions of "Number 39: Utopia" - 1 Rank-Down (Number 39: Utopia Roots), 1 Rank-Up (Number 39: Utopia Beyond), and 1 support (Number 39: Utopia Double) - of the original 100 "Numbers" have also been revealed. In addition to the original "Numbers", 7 "Over-Hundred Numbers" (Number 10X) and their own "Chaos" versions (Number C10X), 5 fake versions (Barian Numbers) and 3 different versions of "Number 0" - 2 "Future" (Number F0: Utopic Future and its signature move version) and 1 "Shining" (Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL) - have been revealed. As confirmed by Satoshi Kuwabara, "Number" monsters are not chosen randomly but are decided "carefully with attention to details, so that fans can enjoy it in various places", which often results in puns and second meanings for each "Number".neoarkcradle.net (can be found in part 2 of the "Translated Twitter Segments Archive," near the bottom) The "Number" archetype has the second most members of any archetype in the TCG/''OCG'', behind "HERO". Anime During Astral's battle against Don Thousand, fragments of Astral's power were scattered across Earth and designated the location of the Numeron Code. They took the form of 50 "Numbers", among them the seven Mythyrian "Numbers" and the four "Numeron Gate" monsters. "Numbers" encircling Yuma within a Sphere Field after being released]] When Yuma Tsukumo unlocked the door with his Emperor's Key, he opened a portal between Astral World and his own, which allowed Astral to come into his world. Yuma found himself trapped within a sphere of blank cards, which shortly flew away. Astral's remaining power and memories were scattered into 50 more "Number" cards. Astral cooperated with Yuma to regain his lost memories . When Astral collected all of the cards, something else happened besides his memory recovery. Astral thought it'd cause something troublesome, while Dr. Faker claims Astral will obtain a great power and use it for taking revenge on him. It is later revealed that Astral will obtain the Numeron Code, which he was to use to annihilate Barian World in order to Rank-Up Astral World, but Yuma aborted this mission. However, Barian World's leaders, the Seven Barian Emperors, were also trying to collect the "Numbers." If all the Numbers were collected, they would obtain the Numeron Code and use it to destroy Astral World. Usually, "Numbers" are blank cards that take the form of something that whoever finds them desires the most, design themselves to fit their original owner's Decks and keep that form forever. Some Duelists may have more than one "Number" card that fit their Deck. Their card text is written in a strange alien language that only those who wield them can understand (in the dub, all "Numbers" appear normally like other cards seen with the exception of episode 2, in which "Number 39: Utopia" is blurred). When they are Summoned, their respective numbers are printed on their users, appearing in many places as the forehead, neck, left and right hands (in Cameron Clix's case, it appeared under his right eye and in Number 56's holder's case, it appeared on his left shoulder). When Summoned, most "Numbers" initially appear in what design sheets refer to as their "neutral form/body",http://yugioh-sheets.tumblr.com/image/122748928593 often called a "sealed form" by fans. The "Number" then transforms into the creature depicted in the card's artwork through various means. "Number" monsters use a galaxy-like Overlay Network portal in contrast to regular Xyz Monsters, who use a red spiral portal. Astral stated that there are 99 "Numbers", but according to Kite Tenjo there are 100 "Numbers". As Astral had successfully retained 1 of the "Numbers", "Utopia", it is possible Astral was referring to the other 99 "Numbers". However, Dr. Faker believes that, aside from 99 "Numbers" which are Astral's pieces of memory, Astral himself is "the Original Number" (ナンバーズのオリジナル, Nanbāzu no Orijinaru). Later, Astral corrected himself, stating there are one hundred "Numbers". A "Number" monster is absorbed into Astral when a Duelist using it is defeated. The "Number" can then be used by any Duelist whom Astral is currently with. Each "Number" contains a piece of Astral's memory, which he recovers each time he absorbs one. After Astral absorbs a "Number", they are stored in a Different Dimension Airship within the Emperor's Key. Each has its own pillar within the structure, engraved with its number. "Numbers" in the anime are dangerous cards as they can easily amplify the darkness and desires of their holder user, whether these cause were good or bad. The "Number" monsters can also easily possess their holder with their power with the exception of Yuma's possession of the Emperor's Key, Kite Tenjo's Photon Transformation, and the Vetrix Family's crests. Some individuals can overcome the possession of a "Number", as demonstrated by Shark with his "Number 32: Shark Drake". However, the power of Photon Transformation and the crests seem to be limited, and has fatal consequences and being used to wield a "Number" card will drastically exhaust their user. When a Number holder has reached a high level of a certain emotion, "Chaos Numbers" start to appear. For example, Astral and Yuma obtained "Utopia Ray" after Astral was happy to know Yuma considered him a friend. Reginald Kastle also obtained "Shark Drake Veiss" after his desire for revenge was amplified by "Shark Drake". ]] In the Barian Invasion arc, "Numbers 10X" are introduced as the signature cards of the Seven Barian Emperors. Astral cannot absorb them, as they are not part of his memories. They were later revealed to be created by Don Thousand as a means to release himself from his prison and restore his power. Later on, the Mythyrian "Numbers" were introduced by Vector and Don Thousand that are located in ruins across the world, protected by guardians. Each of these "Number" corresponds to a legend inscribed on the walls of the ruins, telling the story of the person who occupied that location in a previous era, before they became ruins due to the ravages of time. Rather than take their form based on their holder's Deck, they take a form relative to the legend that is described. "Numbers" can be Ranked-Up as seen when Yuma/Astral used "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" to Summon "Number 39: Utopia Beyond". "Numbers" can also be Ranked-Down, as seen when Yuma performed a Rank-Down with "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall" to Summon "Number 39: Utopia Roots". What sets "Numbers" apart from other Xyz Monsters in the anime is that they can only be destroyed by battle by another "Number", though this is a card effect and thus can be negated. In the TCG/OCG, "Number Wall" provides this protection instead. "Numbers" are the result of great power being sealed into a card, as demonstrated by Yuma's "Number F0: Utopia Future", which was created through Yuma's power to believe in others. As a result, "Numbers" possess powers far beyond that of ordinary Xyz Monsters. Manga In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga'', "Numbers" are held under the diabolical door along with Astral. As Yuma finally opens the door during his Duel with Shark, a huge light appears and numerous blank cards flow out of the door in every direction. Astral stated that "Numbers" are fragments of his memories, and that he shall collect all "Numbers" in order to retrieve his memories. Also, he says "Numbers" battle to absorb each other so, if he and Yuma lose, he will disappear. When Astral obtained a memory piece from "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", he said his memory is divided into 100 "Number" cards. This amount of number is later confirmed by both Kaito Tenjo and Mr. Heartland. ]] Like in the anime, "Numbers" are blank cards that take the form of something that whoever finds them desires the most, design themselves to fit their original owner's Decks and keep that form forever. Some Duelists may have more than one "Number" card that fit their Deck. What sets "Numbers" apart from other Xyz Monsters in the manga is that they can only be destroyed by battle by another "Number", though this is a card effect and thus can be negated. In the TCG/OCG, "Number Wall" provides this protection instead. However, Kyoji Yagumo as shown an unique ability of manipulation with the "Numbers": Molding them according to his needs since he claims not to have any desires. Yuma believes the power of the "Numbers" is not evil and that if a good person had them, it would be okay. According to Luna, "Numbers" are mirrors that reflect the hearts of the people. For example, when Shark had "Leviathan Dragon", his heart was full of darkness and then dominated, but Yuma and Astral freed him from that darkness, which made him able to possess a "Number" without falling under its power. Luna believes that the very fact that "Numbers" can be good or evil means they should not exist, as people will fight over them regardless. It seems that just like how a "Number" takes form after their holder, their power do so as well. The powers a "Number" can possess is made clear in the manga; while "Number 63: Shamoji Soldier" helped its unsuccessful holder on his restaurant, "Number 13: Cain's Doom" and "Number 31: Abel's Doom" are dangerous "Numbers" who inflict real damage to people and can even put their lives in danger. It was also shown that "Numbers" can evolve into Shining Numbers, as seen when Yuma evolved "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number S39: Utopia Prime". Members Original Each of these cards are stated to contain parts of Astral's memories. After Nash's defeat and the conclusion of the war with Barian World, Astral came into possession of all one-hundred "Numbers". Of the 100 original "Numbers" that have been revealed by name, 30 have not appeared or been mentioned in the anime or manga (exclusively appearing in the TCG/''OCG). 4 original "Numbers" (the "Numeron Gate" monsters) that have appeared or been mentioned in the anime have not been released in the ''TCG/''OCG''; all "Number" monsters that appeared in the manga have been released as cards in the TCG/''OCG''. Mythyrian Numbers Mythyrian "Numbers" are a group of special "Number" cards that are located in ruins. They are still part of the original 100 "Numbers" of the Emperor's Key. Number 10X (Over-Hundred Number) "Number 10X" (read as Over-Hundred Numbers) are the signature "Number" cards of the Seven Barian Emperors, whose numbering go over the limit of 100. They were created by Don Thousand to suppress the Emperors' memories of their past lives as humans. Number C (Chaos Number) "Number C" (read as Chaos Number) are upgraded versions of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Chaos Xyz Evolution, "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, "Chaos Field", and "Don Thousand's Throne". Number C10X (Chaos Over-Hundred Number) "Number C10X" (read as Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers) are upgraded versions of the base "Number 10X, which are Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" or "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One", using their base form (Number 10X) as Material. Number S (Shining Number) "Number S" (read as Shining Number) are upgraded versions of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Shining Xyz Evolution. This evolution only exists in the manga, and can be considered the manga's counterpart of Chaos Xyz Evolution. Rank-Down Numbers These are "Number" monsters that are downgraded versions of regular "Number" monsters. They do not have a prefix as seen in other "Number" evolutions ("C" and "S"). They are Summoned via "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall" or "Rank-Down-Magic Utopia Fall". Rank-Up Numbers These are "Number" monsters that are upgraded versions of regular "Number" monsters. Unlike other upgraded forms, the "Numbers" don't have a prefix ("C" and "S"). They are Summoned using the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force". Other Numbers These are "Number" monsters that do not fall into any pre-existing categories. Barian Numbers These "Numbers" are the creation of Don Thousand and a different series aside from the originals, some of which were contained in the Fusionizers. Number F (Future Number) This "Number" is born from Yuma's own power and belief in the future during his final Duel with Astral. Number XX In the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga, Eve has a special Number card without number digits called "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope". She claims to have acquired this monster by traveling through space and time. References Notes Category:TCG and OCG archetypes